Just a dream
by ATHAYPRI
Summary: Pada akhirnya, mimpi buruk Gray membuatnya untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepada gadis itu./"Tubuh Juvia terlalu kecil untuk perasaan meluap-luap ini yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi,"/"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."/"Aku mencintaimu, Juvia."/ati-ati baper lho :v/OneShot!


"Tubuh Juvia terlalu kecil untuk perasaan meluap-luap ini yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi,"

"—Kata-kata saja takkan cukup untuk mengungkapkan perasaan Juvia yang telah mengenalmu,"

"… Gray-sama."

.

.

 **Just a dream**

.

 _Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei._

 _._

 _Ide cerita berasal dari otak Author berpenname ATHAYPRI._

 _._

 _Main chara: Gray & Juvia._

 _._

 _Romance/Drama_

 _._

 _Rate: T_

 _._

 _WARNING(!): OOC, Typo(s), Drabble gajelas, OneShot!, berisi spoiler bagi yang belum baca/ tidak mengikuti manganya, ati-ati baper, etc._

 _._

 _Ga suka ga usah baca._

 _Tidak menerima Flame._

 _Kritik dan saran akan ku terima_ .

 _._

 _Terinspirasi dari Manga chapter 499._

.

Gray terkejut melihat gadis air dihadapannya mencoba untuk bunuh diri, demi membebaskannya dari rantai yang dilehernya, gadis itu nekat menusuk dirinya sendiri tepat di dada kiri. Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian terbatuk—mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Lelaki itu tanpa sadar ikut menusuk dirinya sendiri, membuat Juvia—gadis itu—melebarkan matanya.

Jujur, Gray tidak pernah tau jika Juvia bisa senekat itu untuk menusuk dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa kau,"

"Gray-sama, ini tak bisa di—"

"Aku takkan pernah bisa menyakiti temanku—bukan, takkan bisa menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi Juvia,"

"—Bagaimanapun aku ingin melindungimu tapi—aku tak bisa."

Juvia tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Gray, "Tidak, kata-katamu saja sudah membuat Juvia bahagia, Gray-sama."

Ambruk,

Secara bersamaan keduanya ambruk dengan tubuh telungkup. Rantai yang mengikat keduanya perlahan menghilang, Invel tidak menduga jika keduanya akan senekat itu untuk saling menusuk diri sendiri. Ia kira, Gray-lah yang akan menang. Lelaki itu berbalik badan, kemudian meninggalkan kedua insan yang sedang terkapar itu berdua, toh, percuma, rencananya gagal.

Gray merasa jika hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, tapi—

 _Deg._

" _Aku masih hidup?"_ batin Gray, _"Sensasi ini—darah Juvia mengalir dalam tubuhku?"_

Gray mencoba duduk, masih terheran, seakan mengingat sesuatu, dengan tubuh bergetar ia menoleh ke arah dimana Juvia tergeletak. Ia ingat, jika gadis biru itu mengembangkan sihir cipta 'darah', untuk jaga-jaga jika hal buruk menimpa Gray.

"—Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, Juvia …"

 _Karena Juvia, selamanya akan terus menjadi milik Gray-sama seorang._

Lelaki itu berteriak, teriakan mengandung penderitaan.

Ia teringat akan kebersamaan yang telah keduanya lalui, ia telah berjanji akan menanggapi perasaannya setelah perang usai. Air mata lelaki itu mengalir deras, "Aku berjanji akan menanggapi perasaanmu dengan lebih serius, makanya, Kumohonn bukalah matamu—Juvia," Gray menangkup wajah dan menempelkan keningnya pada Juvia.

.

.

"GRAY-SAMA?!"

Suara melengking Juvia membangunkan Gray dari tidurnya, "A-APA?" kemudian ia merasa tiba-tiba kepalanya pening,

Gray sontak memegang kepalanya yang ternyata diperban, "A-aw, kepalaku—"

"Maafkan Juvia jika suara Juvia membangunkanmu Gray-sama, soalnya, Juvia melihat jika wajah Gray-sama saat tidur tadi seperti, err—menderita." Juvia panik melihat pangerannya mengerang kesakitan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ah, itu … aku baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk."

Gray merasa ada yang janggal, tunggu apa tadi, tidur? "Tidur? berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya Gray heran. Juvia mengangguk, "Ya, Gray-sama tertidur selama tiga hari," ucapnya sambil memberikan tiga jarinya, ntah kenapa itu menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana dengan Invel—"

"Gray-sama sudah mengalahkanny—"

Gray membawa Juvia kedalam dekapannya, salah satu tangan ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut biru Juvia dengan pelan, sementara tangan nya yang bebas ia lingkarkan pada pinggang gadis itu. Wajah Juvia memanas karena perlakuan lelaki yang saat ini sedang mendekapnya, "G-Gray-sama …?"

Gray menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk leher Juvia, menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu dalam diam. Juvia yang tidak mengerti, membalas—memeluk tubuh kekar lelaki itu.

Itung-itung kesempatan lah, kapan lagi meluk doi.

Gray berucap lirih, "Juvia," sambil semakin mendekap tubuh gadis itu erat.

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, "Juvia tidak akan meninggalkan Gray-sama, Juvia janji!"

Perlahan, air mata Gray jatuh saat mengingat mimpi buruknya tadi.

"Kau, Apa kau tau jika tadi aku bermimpi, kalau … kau mati?"

Tangan Juvia membelai lembut rambut biru dongker Gray dengan penuh perasaan.

"Kau pergi disaat aku belum menganggapmu,"

Gray berhenti menenggelamkan wajahnya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya,"—dengan serius," Lanjutnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, Juvia." ucapnya dengan nada yang sengaja ia lembutkan.

Mata Juvia membulat, mulutnya terbuka lebar—Kaget atas pengakuan tiba-tiba yang diberikan Gray.

"J-Juvia senang, AKHIRNYA GRAY-SAMAA KYAAA—"

 _Brugh._

Awalnya Juvia kegirangan, tapi—sayangnya jatuh, kepalanya membentur dada bidang Gray.

Uh, Lucky hm.

.

 **END.**

.

 **A/N** : YAAAAK SELESAI DENGAN SISTEM NGEBUT PER-JAM. HWAHAHAHA *laginiatnulis. FIC FANDOM FAIRY TAIL DAN PAIR GRUVIA PERTAMAH DI FANFICTION DOT NET LULULU. Buat **Fhyrah** , WOIII UDAH WOI HA HA HA. dan, maapkan pendek :3

Ini, kenapa ku bikin ini? KARENA…

AKU MASIH BELUM BISA MUP ON SAMA KEMATIAN JUPIA di chap 499 HIKS. HUWEE HIRO MASHIMA-SENSEI KETJAM :'') IDUPIN JUPIA LAGI DONG OM :V /lusyapah.

Padahal masih punya detlen yang harus dikerjain buat Challenge OkiKaguweeks dari fandom samurai perak sebelah :3

/ngapalucurhatnyeds/

Yak mungkin segini ae A/n nyah :v

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu 'tuk baca fic ini :3

Salam,

ATHAYPRI, Kau bisa memanggilku Taya jika mau.


End file.
